Our research project is the study of the role of dolichol in glycoprotein biosynthesis. It is already known that glycoproteins with asparagine linked oligosaccharides are synthesized via dolichol-phosphate-oligosaccharides. Several approaches have been used in our laboratory to study the synthesis of dolichol-phosphate-oligosaccharides and the mechanism of protein glycosylation through these intermediates. The different lines of research are: a) protein glycosylation in membranes of reticulocytes and erythrocytes; b) synthesis of polyprenol sugar derivatives in Saccharomyces Cerevisiae; c) synthesis of polyprenol sugar derivatives in Acetobacter xylinum; d) lipid-oligosaccharides in insects; e) dolichol monophosphate and its sugar derivatives in plants; f) glycosylation of endogenous protein(s) of liver microsomal subfractions by lipid sugar intermediates; g) study of the dolichol pathway in normal and cancer cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Christopher T. Brett and Luis F. Leloir "Dolichyl monophosphate and its sugar derivatives in plants" Biochem. J. 161, 93-101 (1977). ADDENDA: Performing organization: Instituto de Investigaciones Bioquimicas.